No Matter the Consequences
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Frank can't help but do whatever Barty asks him to. No matter the consequences of their actions. Written for September Event: Back to School, September Writing Club's Sophie's Shelf, and Disney Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Warnings for foreplay, manipulation, and fade to black sex.


**Hey everyone. This story was written for September Event: Back to School and September Writing Club's Sophie's Shelf, and Disney Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Back to School I wrote for prompt 3. (word) Learning. For Sophie's Shelf I used the Marauder Era Fem/Slash pairing of 33. Barty/Frank. For Disney Challenge I used the prompt write about someone who shouldn't be trusted for Kaa. Warning for foreplay, manipulation, and fade to black sex. If you are uncomfortable reading any of these please turn back now. If you are alright reading these I hope you enjoy No Matter the Consequences.**

He doesn't know how Barty Crouch Jr. talked him into helping him study but he did. Frank watches as the other boy fidgets with edges of his Slytherin scarf. He doesn't know why but the nervous energy coming off of Barty is making him nervous too.

"Barty," he chides the other boy, "if you aren't going to pay attention to your studying why did you ask me here?" He gives the other a questioning look as he continues to watch him fidget with his scarf.

Barty looked up at him at this eyes clouded with something that Frank can't quite put his finger on. But he knows that he should probably be afraid of it coming from this boy in front of him.

"I think I've had enough learning for today," he cooed softly slinking closer to Frank. "I think it's time I teach you a thing or two."

Frank's felt the nervousness he felt earlier when Barty was fidgeting increase. Backing up he put his hands up to stop the other boy from going further. "I don't think that I need to know anything that you want to teach me," his voice sounded afraid even to his own ears.

"Are you something, Frank?" he asked brushing a hand softly against Frank's cheek. "What would it hurt to learn something new?"

The nervousness coming off of Frank in waves now, increased to a higher fever pitch as Barty began to circle him slowly eyeing him up and down. He watched other boy lick his lips which Frank had always assumed was tick of some kind. The way he was doing it now seemed almost predatory in a way.

"It doesn't hurt to learn," Frank stumbled out, "but I don't think you want to teach me something that's worth learning."

Barty looked hurt. "Why would I hurt you, Frankie?" he bit his lip and Frank felt the nerves building in stomach like the butterflies he usually got when he spoke with Alice.

"I don't know," he stuttered trying to back as far away from the other boy and the feeling he was getting from him. "I should get going if you're not here to study. I promised Alice..."

He felt Barty press against his back trailing his hand down his chest and stomach stopping just above the waist band of Frank's pants. "Alice can wait," he whispered gently. "You learn to please her don't you? I can teach you. If you want to know?"

Frank felt the butterflies, because that was what he decided it was, trying to escape his stomach as the other boy teasing held his hand close enough to the bulge in his pants to cause discomfort.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," Frank told himself more than Barty.

"Are sure?" Barty murmured against his ear hand getting closer to the bulge in Frank's pants. "Once we start you can't go back. So you have be absolutely sure."

Frank moaned as he felt Barty's hand caress him through the front of his pants. The butterflies exploding out of his chest, figuratively, more so than when Alice did the same thing.

"I'm sure," he moaned as the boy's caresses became more insistant than they had been at the beginning.

"Then kiss me," came Barty's lust filled voice, "and the lessons will begin."

Frank pressed his lips to Barty's deepening the kiss as soon as it stated. He felt Barty's hands undo his belt unzipping his fly. His pants fell to the floor as he felt Barty's tongue push into his mouth. A moan left his mouth as he was pushed into the broom closet across the hall from where they had once sat. Moaning his need into Barty's mouth he didn't couldn't figure out why he was doing this but he knew that Crouch boy had some kind of hold over him. And he'd do whatever Barty told him. No matter the consequences.

 **I hope you all enjoyed No Matter the Consequences.**


End file.
